Storytime With Sam
by Marymel
Summary: Nick spends the afternoon with Jackson and Sam. Lame summary, but cute story!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI. Nor do I own Curious George.**

**New episode tonight...new story with Jackson and his Uncle Nicky :)**

**I love writing stories with Jackson and Nick together (I think Nick would make an awesome dad!), and this came to me while I was at work. I thought, since Jackson likes to read, he might enjoy a good book with a good friend. So...here's the story! I hope you enjoy it...and please review!**

Normally, if Nick Stokes got off work after pulling a double shift, he'd want nothing more than to crawl into bed and hibernate for at least a day. But as he was leaving the lab, Greg and Finn were called to court for further testimony on a case. And, since Morgan was working a case with Sara, and D.B. and Barbara were going to their son Charlie's basketball game, Nick volunteered to babysit Greg's son Jackson for a couple of hours. Nick really didn't mind - he adored Jackson, and Jackson loved visiting with his Uncle Nicky and his dog Sam.

Nick arrived home and got out of his SUV just as Greg was pulling into his driveway. Nick smiled when he looked and saw Jackson waving and smiling from his car seat in the backseat of Greg's car.

Greg got out of his car and Nick walked over to see Jackson eagerly getting out of his seat belt and bounding into Nick's arms as soon as Greg opened the door. "Hi, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson happily said.

"Hey, big guy!" Nick said as Jackson wrapped his arms around Nick's neck for a big hug.

Greg smiled as he watched his son with one of his favorite people in the whole world. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Greg asked Nick.

"Oh, it's no problem," Nick assured him.

"Uncle Nicky, I brought a Curious George book," Jackson happily told him.

"You did?" Nick asked the happy child. "He's cool, isn't he?"

"Yep!" Jackson said with a laugh.

Greg smiled and rubbed Jackson's back. "He's had lunch and a nap already. You know, if you need anything, I'll have my cell turned off so you'll have to call Morgan."

Nick smiled at the sweet little boy who was smiling at his father. "We'll be okay, right, Jackson?"

"Right!" Jackson said with a nod.

Greg laughed and kissed Jackson's cheek. "Be good for Uncle Nicky. I love you!"

"Love you too, daddy!"

Nick held Jackson and they waved to Greg as he pulled out of the driveway and left. Jackson hugged Nick's neck. "Aw, thank you," Nick said. "You ready to see Sam?"

"Yep!" Jackson loved Nick's German shepherd.

Nick unlocked the front door and Sam rushed up to greet them. He got on his hind paws and let Nick and Jackson pet his head as he wagged his tail.

"I missed you, Sam!" Jackson said as he patted the dog's head.

Nick laughed softly and set Jackson down and took his jacket off. Jackson happily petted the dog.

Looking into the kitchen for something to drink, Nick asked, "Do you think Sam wants some water?"

"Yeah, I bet he thirsty," Jackson said, not taking his attention from the happy dog.

Nick poured some water in the dog's water dish and set it on the floor along with a little more food. "Okay, Sam. Come get a snack." When Sam didn't come walking over like he normally did, Nick glanced over the counter to see the dog happily getting a belly rub from Jackson.

Jackson giggled as Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed his massage. Nick walked over and could swear the dog was smiling as he got a belly rub from his pal.

"Uncle Nicky, does Sam know dat Aunt Sara has a doggie, too?" Jackson asked.

"You know, I think he might. He's never met Aunt Sara's doggie, though." Nick reached down and gave Sam a belly rub.

"Her doggie's name is Hank," Jackson said. "He a good doggie."

"Oh," Nick said. "Does he like to play fetch too?"

"I dunno, but he likes his doggie treats. Aunt Sara let me give him a treat."

"She did?"

"Yeah! An' he sat down when I told him to!"

Nick smiled at the happy little boy. "Sounds like a good dog."

Jackson giggled and stopped rubbing Sam's belly. Sam yawned and stood up to get a drink of water. "Uncle Nicky, can Sam play wif Hank?"

Nick thought for a moment. "You know, that might be a good idea. I'll ask Sara what she thinks. You and your daddy want to come too?"

"Okay!"

Nick laughed and tickled Jackson's ribs, causing the little boy to giggle.

Jackson and Nick enjoyed a snack, played with Sam, and watched a little TV. After a bit, Jackson walked over to get his book from off the coffee table. "Uncle Nicky, do you like Curious George?"

"Sure I do. He's funny, isn't he?"

"Yep," Jackson said as he crawled up on the couch next to Nick. "Dis is da one where he goes to da hospital."

"Oh, he does? Does he get an owie, like you did?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah." He opened his book and Sam walked over and laid down in front of the couch. Just as Jackson held the book up for Nick to read with him, Nick's cell phone rang.

Nick looked at the caller ID and groaned when he saw that it was Russell. "I gotta take this," he told Jackson. "Can you wait here?" Jackson nodded, and Nick stood up and answered the phone. "Hey, boss. Yeah, I know. I'm watching Jackson for Greg while he's in court. No, it's no trouble. We got a match? Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow morning. All right. Oh, it's fine. Jackson's a cool kid. I don't mind watching him at all. All right, we'll be rooting for him." He laughed and said goodbye.

When he hung up, Nick looked to the couch and saw that Jackson wasn't there. Nick started to look around, wondering where Jackson was, when he heard Jackson's voice. Nick glanced around the couch to see Jackson sitting on the floor and Sam laying next to him with his head in the little boy's lap.

Jackson was reading - as well as he could - and telling Sam a story.

"Dis is George. He was a good little monkey, an' always very cur...cur-i-ous." Nick smiled as Jackson read the words he could and Sam listened to his good friend.

"Da man in da yellow hat took George to da doctor," Jackson said. Gently patting the dog's head, Jackson said, "Don't worry. George is okay."

Nick quietly took his cell phone, pressed the video record button and recorded Jackson telling Sam a story. He smiled as Jackson followed the words as best as he could and told Sam one of his favorite stories.

Sam looked up at Jackson as he read - or his version of reading. The dog's eyes shone as he looked at the little boy he'd come to love.

Nick stopped recording and put his phone in his pocket. "You telling him a story?"

Jackson smiled at Nick. "Uh-huh. Sam likes Curious George."

Nick smiled warmly as he sat down on the floor next to Jackson and Sam as the little boy continued reading. "Uncle Nicky, what's dat word?" Jackson asked as he pointed to a word.

"Stethoscope," Nick told him. "That's what the doctor uses to listen to your heart beat."

"Oh, okay." Turning his attention back to Sam, Jackson said, "Da doctor uses his steth...stefocope an' listens to Curious George's heart."

Nick smiled as Jackson read to Sam, and Sam enjoyed it almost as much as they did. They were enjoying their storytime so much that they didn't hear Greg's car pull into the driveway. When Greg knocked on the door, Sam stood up and walked over to greet Greg.

Jackson got up and hugged his father. Nick stood up, his knees reminding him he was getting older.

Greg grinned when he saw Nick stand up from the floor. "You guys having fun?"

"Daddy, I read Sam a story," Jackson happily informed him.

"Yeah, I took some video," Nick said with a smile. "He really is reading well."

"An' Uncle Nicky showed me da word 'stefocope'," Jackson said with a smile.

"He did?" Greg asked with a big smile. "Sounds like a pretty fun storytime."

Sam whined as Greg held Jackson in his arms. Jackson smiled at the dog. "Did you like the story, Sam?"

Nick and Greg both smiled at the two. "You know," Nick said. "If your daddy doesn't mind, I don't think you finished the story."

Jackson nodded. Sam seemed to smile as Greg set Jackson down and the two of them sat down in front of the couch. Nick and Greg sat on the couch as Jackson opened his book and Sam laid his head on Jackson's lap.

"Dis is George," Jackson began. Greg and Nick listened along with Sam as Jackson read as best he could.

It was the sweetest storytime any of them had ever seen.

**The End.**


End file.
